


Mine

by lauze



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Awkward Nandor, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, I love these dumb asses, Jealous Nandor, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Set after 2.8, idiots to lovers, lil bit hot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauze/pseuds/lauze
Summary: Now that he’s been granted one day off a week, Guillermo decides to go out on a date, longing to have a bit of fun and to put an end to his inconvenient feelings towards a certain vampire.He hopes to leave the house without giving his housemates the opportunity to make fun of him, but of course he bumps into Nandor on his way out.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 518





	Mine

Guillermo was going on a date. After eleven years without a single day off, he finally had the freedom to go wherever he liked and see whoever he liked. Of course, he never really had any interest in dating, but especially in recent times, his silly crush on a certain vampire had been getting a little out of hand and he thought that meeting someone new would perhaps put an end to those inconvenient feelings. So, he’d downloaded a dating app and during his fifteen-minute breaks, had gotten chatting to Neil: a tall, dark and handsome man in his area. Guillermo still felt a little timid about putting himself out there like this, but why not have some fun? He already knew that nothing serious would come of it; he just longed for a sweet evening out which didn’t involve blood, bats or burying corpses.

In preparation, he’d spent the day pampering himself, taking a long bubble bath and watching some Shark Tank whilst letting a face mask set. It felt strange to simply relax in the macabre house instead of scrubbing it from top to bottom but with Colin Robinson at work and the vampires fast asleep, the atmosphere was rather peaceful. As evening approached, he dressed up in his smartest sweater, parting his hair in the new way he’d been experimenting with and even spritzing a little cologne on his pulse points. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d made such an effort with his physical appearance, but as he stared into a hand mirror, he couldn’t deny that he looked _good_. 

Guillermo had been hoping to leave the house without bumping into any of his housemates; they had no doubt risen by now and the last thing he needed when he was already battling nerves was to be teased about his personal life. However, upon sneaking out of his little room beneath the stairs, he only made it a couple of steps before a pouting Nandor came striding around the corner.

“Guilleermoo! It is so humiliating, dressing myself in the morning like some stupid cave—” 

The vampire stopped in his tracks as he took in his familiar’s appearance, eyes narrowed suspiciously and roaming his body in a way which made his face feel hot. 

“Where are you going, Guillermo?” 

_Mierda._

“Me? I’m just, erm… going… on a date,” he managed to answer, rushing the last few words and feeling his heart drop when Nandor reacted with a blank look. He did not want to have this conversation.

“What was that? Stop mumbling.”

After swallowing the lump in his throat, Guillermo finally repeated, “on a date. I’m going out for dinner with… someone.” 

As soon as Nandor understood these words, his face became unreadable, his scowl disappearing but his lips drawing into a thin line. Indeed, Guillermo had expected him to react with indifference, but it took a curious amount of time for his master to speak again. 

“I see. Do I know this… person you are courting?”

“Erm. No, master. But, don’t worry! I won’t let him get in the way of my duties. I’ll be—”

Nandor silenced him by raising his hand, and after a few more moments of the two staring at each other, Guillermo’s face getting redder by the second, he finally said, “you are wearing perfume. I like the way you smell without it.” 

And with that, the vampire left, his footsteps heavy and his hair billowing out behind him. Guillermo watched in an odd state of shock, unsure of what to make of the short exchange and backhanded compliment. For a moment, he thought about going after him to make sure that he hadn’t done something wrong, but not wanting to be late for his date, he decided against it and headed for the door before he had the chance to bump into any of his other housemates. 

________________________________

The date went surprisingly well. Neil actually looked like his pictures and the chemistry they had when messaging each other was fortunately still there in person. After enjoying a delicious dinner together at a local restaurant, they’d taken an evening stroll, holding hands and getting to know each other. Neil didn’t quite encourage the same feelings within him that Nandor did, but Guillermo decided that he perhaps just needed to spend some more time with him, hence why he’d agreed to see him again on his next day off. 

Buzzed from the few drinks at dinner and the triumph of a successful date, Guillermo had already forgotten about his exchange with Nandor earlier, the familiar softly humming to himself as he pulled out his keys and let himself into the house. Since the vampires should all be out hunting by now, he was planning on flopping straight down on his bed and going to sleep for a few hours before catching up on today’s chores. 

However, as soon as he’d locked up behind him, Nandor’s low voice cut through the silence of the house, causing Guillermo to jump and almost drop his keys. 

“So, you decided to come home.” 

“Um. Yes, master,” he answered, stepping into the foyer to find his master sat in the armchair beside one of the staircases, looking up from one of his ancient tomes. He’d never seen him in that spot before, and his sullen expression immediately set his nerves on edge.

“Laszlo and Nadja said you’d be gone all night with… him.”

“Oh no, master. I’ll be here to get you ready for bed.” 

“What is this mortal’s name, anyway?” 

Guillermo was reluctant to answer that question in fear that something bad would happen if he revealed too much about the man he was dating. Nandor clearly wasn’t pleased about him spending time with another human, and he could only assume that he worried about him leaving again and no longer doing all his dirty work. 

“Neil,” he eventually responded, supposing that a first name couldn’t hurt. 

“Neil,” Nandor repeated with his nose scrunched in disdain. “That is a weak name. How is he to protect you with a name like ‘Neil’?”

“I can protect myself, master,” Guillermo answered, his tone a little snippy now since not only had he proved his defence skills, but he was also annoyed that he couldn’t even be allowed this small happiness. Why shouldn’t he go out on a date, so long as he’d be back the next morning to catch up on work? “Now, I’m going to get some rest, but I’ll be up to—”

“I do not want you to see him again.”

“What? 

“You are my familiar, Guillermo, and you do as I say.”

“And being your familiar means that I can’t meet anyone else? I don’t remember that being in the job description.” He was getting annoyed now, since it was last week when his master had agreed to treat him with a little more respect. “It is _my_ day off, after all; I should be allowed to choose how and who I spend it with!”

“You are _mine_ , Guillermo!” Nandor bellowed, rising to his feet and allowing the book to clatter to the floor with a dull thud. His fervent tone and the deathly silence which fell between them afterwards stunned Guillermo completely, and Nandor seemed visibly scared by his own outburst as the meaning of his words began to sink in. 

Then, the vampire let out something close to a growl and stormed off upstairs, since despite the fact that he’s lived for several centuries, he apparently still found it unbearable to talk about his feelings. Guillermo knew he should be careful not to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t deny that Nandor was _jealous_ of the man he’d gone out for dinner with. Perhaps he really was just concerned that Neil would get in between the unconventional relationship they had, but the possibility that he even slightly returned his romantic feelings for him was enough to make Guillermo flush all over.

After a few more minutes of standing there in the foyer and trying to reign in his emotions, the familiar finally returned to his room, kicking off his shoes and sitting on his small bed, unable to help staring at the glitter-portrait his master had made for him last year. _You are mine, Guillermo_. He couldn’t stop repeating the words in his head, and he knew that he certainly wouldn’t be able to get any rest until he found out exactly what he had meant by them.

________________________________

Just before sunrise, Guillermo made his way to his master’s crypt, timidly knocking on the door and entering to find the vampire already standing beside his coffin, waiting to be put to bed. Neither of them said anything, and as Guillermo crossed the room to take off his master’s coat and cravat, he noticed that he was avoiding his gaze, his hands balled into fists at his sides and the lines of his shoulders tense.

By now, Guillermo had spent hours practising what he was going to say to him— the things he wanted to ask, but now that he stood so close to him, unbuttoning his coat buttons with shaky hands and sliding the thick garment off his shoulders, he found it impossible to even think coherently. There was no way that his master couldn’t hear how loudly his heart was beating.

“I… am sorry, Guillermo. I did not mean to get angry,” Nandor finally muttered as his familiar was hanging his coat up in the corner of the room. “I just did not like the thought of you out there with some stupid human.”

“I’m a human, master.”

“Yes, but you are... different from the rest.” 

“I am?” Guillermo asked, his voice hushed and hopeful. After all these years, did Nandor finally see him as worthy? “Different how?”

Nandor made a strained little noise at that, and even in the room’s dim lighting, Guillermo noticed that a pink hue was dusting his cheekbones. 

“This is very difficult for me to say, Guillermo, and I have been putting it off for a very long time, but... I do care about you. I know I haven’t shown it as… _plainly_ as you have, but I am happy when I am with you and it hurts to think of you giving your affection to someone else.” 

“O...Oh…”

“I understand if you want to see this… Neil guy again, but if you would prefer, maybe _we_ could go somewhere on your next day off.”

Guillermo wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting to hear, but these candid confessions were certainly not it. He’d been taken completely by surprise, the confirmation of his feelings making him feel quite dizzy, hence why after stumbling back over to him, he pressed his hand against the coffin to make sure he remained steady.

“I would love that, master,” he finally answered, actually feeling a little teary as Nandor responded with a relieved smile, his body relaxing now that he knew everything was okay again. 

Nandor then lifted a hand to show that he was ready to climb into his coffin, and knowing not to rush him by taking the conversation any further, Guillermo took it in his own and savoured the contact with a small smile as his master ascended the steps and settled into his coffin. He could feel his master’s gaze upon his flushed face as he reached over for the lid, the possibilities of what’s to come of them making Guillermo feel as if he could melt into a puddle.

“Good night, master,” he murmured, but before he could pull the lid towards him, Nandor had reached up to gently grab him by the front of his sweater. Breath catching in his throat, Guillermo lowered his gaze to see Nandor sitting up a little, pulling his familiar closer and closing his eyes before their lips finally brushed together. 

The kiss was tentative whilst the two got used to what was happening and the thrilling sensation of each other’s lips, but as Nandor became more sure of himself and the intensity of his feelings towards his familiar, he allowed himself to press against him harder, parting his lips with his tongue. Guillermo reacted with a soft little moan, the hand that had been resting upon the lid of the coffin dropping to clutch his master’s arm. He felt weak in the knees, but as the wonderful kiss stretched on and Nandor’s grip on his sweater tightened, Guillermo felt sure that he would soon be pulled into the coffin with him. God, he could scarcely believe that this was happening. The moment was fueled by an exciting sense of danger, the breaking of their relationship’s boundaries and the risk of the vampire’s sharp teeth, but Nandor was surprisingly careful with him, apparently knowing exactly how to kiss him in order to make his head spin.

But, before either of them could get too carried away, Nandor suddenly released his grip and broke away so that he could lean back against his pillows. Guillermo was left hot and panting, withdrawing his hand and marvelling over what had just happened and how calm his master looked beneath him, arms now crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

“Good night, Guillermo.” 

For a few moments, he couldn’t bring himself to move, simply staring down at him with his lips still parted and his heart racing. Nandor briefly opened an eye to gauge his familiar’s reaction and when Guillermo finally reached for the lid of the coffin and pulled it towards him, he could have sworn that he saw Nandor smiling before it closed completely.


End file.
